Hephaestus Solar System Data
Short version: There are 4 other planets in the system. 2 closer to the sun, both very hot, and a gas giant out past Hephaestus. This planet itself has 3 moons, two of which are basically oversized asteroids, one of which is a "proper" moon. There's nothing much else in the system in terms of human made stuff. There are a few sensors on the moon and scattered around on other planets, but mostly just basic monitoring stations so Hephaestus can keep an eye on the solar system. Starting from Hep's jump point, there are dozens of systems that are reachable within reasonable time and that are inhabited, but in terms of using one of these systems as a staging base, only three or four. Two are simply large colonized worlds. They're not particularly special in terms of anything they make or their military, but they have established infrastructures and the capacity to be fortified and to work as staging points. The Third is a world near the jump point. It's tactically useful because you could use it to control the point, but there's nothing of any real interest in the immediate area, so no one has done that. The last is questionable. It's just a large asteroid field with a lot of abandoned infrastructure they could use. Not a whole lot out here to be honest. Heph is in the boondocks. Part of the reason we grabbed it. Stellar characteristics Planetary Overview Other *Monitoring stations exist throughout the system *At least a few asteroids exist in the system, although no details about them are known Detailed Statistics Planet #1 Statistics |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Equatorial radius |3211.6 Km |0.5 Earth radii |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Density |5.36 grams/cc |0.97 Earth densities |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Eccentricity of orbit | colspan="2" |0.029 |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Escape Velocity | colspan="2" |5.6 Km/sec |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Molecular weight retained | colspan="2" |196.5 and above |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Axial tilt | colspan="2" |19° |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Planetary albedo | colspan="2" |0.07 |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Exospheric temperature |9786.03°K | +8513.03°C Earth temperature |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Length of year |79.12 Earth days |1.00 Local days |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Length of day | colspan="2" |1898.78 hours |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Boiling point of water | colspan="2" | -273.1°Celcius -459.7°Fahrenheit |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Hydrosphere percentage | colspan="2" |0.0 |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Cloud cover percentage | colspan="2" |0.0 |- style="background: black;" ! style="text-align: right;" |Ice cover percentage | colspan="2" |0.0 |} Planet #2 Statistics Planet type: Rock Tidally Locked 1 Face Low-G, Hot, Airless, 1-Face Distance from primary star: 8.6E+007 KM 0.573 AU Mass: 1.5E+023Kg 0.026 Earth masses Surface gravity: 283.9 cm/sec^2 0.29 Earth gees Surface pressure: 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature: 81.4°Celcius 178.6°Fahrenheit +67.4°C Earth temperature +121.4°F Earth temperature Normal temperature range :Min: -227.0°C -376.7°F :Max: 262.5°C 504.5°F Equatorial radius: 1907.3 Km 0.3 Earth radii Density: 5.33 grams/cc 0.96 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.047 Escape Velocity: 3.3 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 222.0 and above Axial tilt: 18° Planetary albedo: 0.07 Exospheric temperature: 3876.96°K+2603.96°C Earth temperature Length of year: 158.43 Earth days 1.00 Local days Length of day: 3802.43 hours Boiling point of water: -273.1°Celcius 459.7°Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage: 0.0 Cloud cover percentage: 0.0 Ice cover percentage: 0.0 Planet #3 Statistics Planet type: Venusian Hot, Arid, Cloudy, Boiling ocean, Unbreathably thick atmosphere Distance from primary star: 1E+008 KM 0.690 AU Mass: 6.3E+024Kg 1.054 Earth masses Surface gravity: 998.3 cm/sec^2 1.02 Earth gees Surface pressure: 157509 millibars 155.449 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature: 876.8°Celcius 1610.3°Fahrenheit +862.8°C Earth temperature +1553.1°F Earth temperature +772.0°C greenhouse effect (GH) Normal temperature range :Min: 866.1°C 1590.9°F :Max: 878.2°C 1612.8°F Equatorial radius: 6488.4 Km 1 Earth radii Density: 5.51 grams/cc 1 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.119 Escape Velocity: 11.4 Km/sec Molecular weight retained:12.8 and above: N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2, CO... Axial tilt: 18° Planetary albedo: 0.52 Exospheric temperature: 2675.28°K +1402.28°C Earth temperature Length of year: 209.26 Earth days 178.60 Local days Length of day: 28.12 hours Boiling point of water: 322.4°Celcius 612.3°Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage: 0.0 Cloud cover percentage: 100.0 Ice cover percentage: 0.0 Planet #4 Statistics Planet type: Terrestrial Earth-like (N2, O2 - breathable) Distance from primary star: 1.5E+008 KM 0.989 AU Mass: 5.2E+024Kg 0.875 Earth masses Surface gravity: 935.8 cm/sec^2 0.95 Earth gees Surface pressure: 776 millibars 0.766 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature: 13.5°Celcius 56.2°Fahrenheit -0.5°C Earth temperature -1.0°F Earth temperature Normal temperature range :Night: 7.9°C 46.2°F :Day: 18.7°C 65.7°F : :Min: -15.2°C 4.7°F :Max: 40.5°C105.0°F Equatorial radius: 6107.8 Km0.96 Earth radii Density: 5.48 grams/cc 0.99 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.074 Escape Velocity: 10.7 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 7.1 and above: N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2, CO... :Nitrogen 72.6% 564 mb (ipp: 518) :Oxygen 26.5% 206 mb (ipp: 189) :Argon 0.8% 7 mb (ipp: 6) Axial tilt: 31° Planetary albedo: 0.28 Exospheric temperature: 1302.49°K +29.49°C Earth temperature Length of year: 359.03 Earth days 515.93 Local days Length of day: 16.70 hours Boiling point of water: 93.0°Celcius 199.4°Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage: 67.8 Cloud cover percentage: 45.7 Ice cover percentage: 2.1 Moons No detailed data availiable Planet #5 Statistics Planet type: Martian Low-G, Cold, Icy, Arid, Cloudless, Unbreathably thin atmosphere Distance from primary star: 2.7E+008 KM 1.774 AU Mass: 1.3E+024Kg 0.217 Earth masses Surface gravity: 580.5 cm/sec^2 0.59 Earth gees Surface pressure: 48 millibars 0.047 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature: -92.8°Celcius -135.1°Fahrenheit -106.8°C Earth temperature -192.3°F Earth temperature Normal temperature range :Night: -104.7°C -156.5°F :Day: -81.3°C -114.3°F : :Min: -130.5°C -202.9°F :Max: -56.8°C -70.3°F Equatorial radius: 3863.1 Km 0.61 Earth radii Density: 5.38 grams/cc 0.97 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.042 Escape Velocity: 6.7 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 5.6 and above: N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2, CO... Axial tilt: 15° Planetary albedo: 0.50 Exospheric temperature: 404.37°K -868.63°C Earth temperature Length of year: 863.25 Earth days 1035.45 Local days 2.36 Earth years Length of day: 20.01 hours Boiling point of water: 31.4°Celcius 88.6°Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage: 0.0 Cloud cover percentage: 0.0 Ice cover percentage: 63.1 Planet #6 Statistics Planet type: Jovian Distance from primary star: 4.5E+008 KM 2.998 AU Mass: 3E+027Kg 507.478 Earth masses 42.662 Earth masses dust 464.816 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius: 71431.7 Km 11 Earth radii Density: 1.99 grams/cc 0.36 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.247 Escape Velocity: 75.3 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 0.0 and above: H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt: 31° Planetary albedo: 0.49 Exospheric temperature: 141.60°K -1131.40°C Earth temperature Length of year: 1894.90 Earth days 7007.53 Local days 5.19 Earth years Length of day: 6.49 hours Planet #7 Statistics Planet type: Jovian Distance from primary star: 1.4E+009 KM 9.138 AU Mass: 5.4E+027Kg 897.343 Earth masses 44.307 Earth masses dust 853.036 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius: 92559.8 Km 15 Earth radii Density: 1.61 grams/cc 0.29 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.076 Escape Velocity: 87.9 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 0.0 and above: H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt: 48° Planetary albedo: 0.49 Exospheric temperature: 15.24°K -1257.76°C Earth temperature Length of year: 10076.39 Earth days 38240.45 Local days 27.59 Earth years Length of day: 6.32 hours Planet #8 Statistics Planet type: Sub-Jovian Distance from primary star: 2E+009 KM 13.399 AU Mass: 8.7E+025Kg 14.632 Earth masses 3.179 Earth masses dust 11.453 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius: 28765.8 Km 4.5 Earth radii Density: 0.88 grams/cc 0.16 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.050 Escape Velocity: 20.1 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 0.0 and above: H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt: 26° Planetary albedo: 0.49 Exospheric temperature: 7.09°K -1265.91°C Earth temperature Length of year: 17913.81 Earth days 27933.78 Local days 49.04 Earth years Length of day: 15.39 hours Planet #9 Statistics Planet type: Sub-Jovian Distance from primary star: 4E+009 KM 26.968 AU Mass: 2.6E+025Kg 4.381 Earth masses 1.552 Earth masses dust 2.829 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius: 21450.4 Km 3.4 Earth radii Density: 0.63 grams/cc 0.11 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.000 Escape Velocity: 12.8 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 0.0 and above: H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt: 33° Planetary albedo: 0.50 Exospheric temperature: 1.75°K -1271.25°C Earth temperature Length of year: 51151.96 Earth days 58529.88 Local days 140.04 Earth years Length of day: 20.97 hours Planet #10 Statistics Planet type: Ice Low-G, Cold, Icy, Arid, Cloudless, Thin atmosphere Distance from primary star: 5.8E+009 KM 38.826 AU Mass: 4.2E+024Kg 0.700 Earth masses 0.431 Earth masses dust 0.269 Earth masses gas Surface gravity: 487.5 cm/sec^2 0.50 Earth gees Surface pressure: 124 millibars 0.122 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature: -229.3°Celcius -380.8°Fahrenheit -243.3°C Earth temperature -438.0°F Earth temperature Normal temperature range :Night: -231.7°C-385.0°F :Day: -227.1°C-376.8°F : :Min: -246.8°C-412.2°F :Max: -213.1°C-351.5°F Equatorial radius: 7566.6 Km1.2 Earth radii Density: 2.31 grams/cc 0.42 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.012 Escape Velocity: 8.6 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 0.0 and above: H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt: 38° Planetary albedo: 0.22 Exospheric temperature: 0.84°K -1272.16°C Earth temperature Length of year: 88364.97 Earth days 97698.05 Local days 241.93 Earth years Length of day: 21.71 hours Boiling point of water: 50.0°Celcius 122.1°Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage: 0.0 Cloud cover percentage: 0.0 Ice cover percentage: 100.0 Planet #11 Statistics Planet type: Rock Low-G, Cold, Airless Distance from primary star: 7.3E+009 KM 48.828 AU Mass: 3.1E+023Kg 0.053 Earth masses Surface gravity: 201.2 cm/sec^2 0.21 Earth gees Surface pressure: 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature: -235.6°Celcius -392.0°Fahrenheit -249.6°C Earth temperature -449.2°F Earth temperature Normal temperature range :Night: -240.8°C-401.5°F :Day: -230.1°C-382.2°F : :Min: -253.2°C-423.8°F :Max: -217.7°C-359.8°F Equatorial radius: 3230.7 Km 0.51 Earth radii Density: 2.23 grams/cc 0.4 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit: 0.003 Escape Velocity: 3.6 Km/sec Molecular weight retained: 0.0 and above: H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt: 52° Planetary albedo: 0.15 Exospheric temperature: 0.53°K -1272.47°C Earth temperature Length of year: 124621.95 Earth days 88525.18 Local days 341.19 Earth years Length of day: 33.79 hours Boiling point of water: -77.0°Celcius -106.5°Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage: 0.0 Cloud cover percentage: 0.0 Ice cover percentage: 0.0 Jump Point Statistics It is the size of a small planet and orbits around the star just outside the solar system itself. Data in this page were created by StarGen (WinStarGen 41910-1): http://www.eldacur.com/~brons/NerdCorner/StarGen/StarGen.html Data in this page were obtained from the following posts: http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=138720.msg5560775#msg5560775 http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=138720.msg5560833#msg5560833 http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=138720.msg5573736#msg5573736 Category:Background